Take to Land
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Set 5 years after World's End. Elizabeth married Jack, Will is Captain of the Dutchmen. Elizabeth gets pregnant and is forced to live in England with her sweet cousin, only they dont know she is pregnant and married.
1. Memories

Take to Land 

Chapter One

Disclaimer – I own none of the original characters from Pirates of the Caribbean Disney does, I do however own the characters I created.

This is a Jack/Elizabeth story so all you Willizabeth fans beware. It takes place 5 years after at Worlds end. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.

Elizabeth stood outside the door of an extremely large English style mansion, the rain pouring down upon her soaking her clothes. Her wet hair hung limp down her back. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold and the tears she had cried not so long ago. She knocked furiously on the door, hoping someone who come and answer the door. The English weather was bitter cold and Elizabeth was unused to it, and unprepared. After a few more seconds of waiting she began to knock again only a little harder on the door, desperate to get inside. She glanced at her hand which was becoming sore from the heavy things she had been coming, and the knocking.

She stole a glance at her left hand, and there it was upon her ring finger, the most beautiful ring she had ever lay eyes on. It was gold with a single pearl in the center; a black one to be precise. It symbolized everything that now meant so much to her, and it was one of the few things she had left to remind herself of where she had just come from. She closed her eyes for a moment the memories came flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth stood next to the railing of the pearl, her hands firmly grasping it. She let go of the cold wooden railing and looked at her finger, just to make sure it was still there and she hadn't been dreaming. There it was the newly received ring on her finger, she smiled to herself it had meant so much to her new husband. Suddenly she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder; she spun around to face her husband grinning at her. They had only been married a few minutes, and already she loved it. Jack stood there his chocolate eyes boring into her light brown ones. Finally he broke the silence. _

"_Examining the ring I see" _

"_It's so beautiful" she told him. _

"_Aye" "I have been waiting a long time to give it to the special person" he confided. _

_She nodded. _

"_You Lizzie are that special person" he finally told her._

_She blushed, and then he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. _

_She broke away and quickly turned to the ocean and threw up suddenly. Something was wrong, she was certain. Jack looked at her worried and walked up to her side and placed a concerned arm on her shoulder. _

"_It's ok love, I'll take you to a doctor" he told her before turning around and ordering his crew._

_Tia's Shack (few weeks back)_

Elizabeth lay on the bed, Jack next to her holding her hand comforting her. Tia walked up to her and examined her for a moment. 

"_What is wrong with her" Jack asked_

"_It seems to me, she be carrying a child" she told them. _

_Elizabeth gasped, and looked at Tia shocked. Jack was speechless, he was going to be a father. _

_Pearl _

"_Lizzie love, you can't have a child on the pearl, it just aint safe" _

"_I'll be fine Jack"_

"_I don't want anything to happen to you" _

"_Nothing will Jack, ill be fine"_

"_I want you to stay with your cousin in England for a year" He told her._

_She looked at him with disbelief. _

"_Jack, no I can't" _

_He took her hands. "Love you have to" _

_She nodded her eyes brimming with tears waiting to escape. _

She opened her eyes and knocked again, she had to get inside in the warmth, getting sick could affect the life of her child. She banged loudly on the door and waited quietly. Moments later she heard voices and footsteps approaching the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and quietly waited for the door to open.


	2. Heavy bags and the ship

Take to Land 

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming they are fantastic.

Disclaimer – Disney owns everything from Pirates of the Caribbean

Now on with the story, don't forget to read and review, it makes me happy and encourages me to write more and sooner.

Chapter Two 

The door opened slightly and a pair of light blue eyes peered out. Elizabeth looked up her face partially covered by a hat she had placed on her head, the hat slid down slightly exposing her face. The man gasped and quickly opened the door, and ushered Elizabeth inside the warmth of the mansion.

"You must be Elizabeth, my wife has told me so much about you" the young man told her. Elizabeth smiled gratefully. She carefully placed what little was left of hers that she carried inside the house and onto the floor in front of her. The young man closed the door behind her, before walking to the small desk next to the door and taking of his official grey wig.

She watched him curiously, he seemed familiar but she couldn't remember where from. She wondered where her cousin was, and if in fact she was married to this nice gentleman. Knowing her cousin she most likely was, her cousin was always a kind caring and gentle person, who shared Elizabeth's love for pirates but not nearly as much as Elizabeth.

The young man stood about 5 ft 10 inches tall, which bright shining blue eyes which were not visible outside. His light brown hair and warm smile made her feel safe and reassured her. A small door opposite where they were now standing opened suddenly, and a petite girl around the age of 21 came out. Her long brown hair neatly tied up in a pink ribbon. She wore an elegant yet traditional pink corset with a respectable low cut. Her small smile and warm brown eyes full of life and energy.

"James, who was at the door" she inquired before she noticed her wet cousin.

Her eyes feel on the drenched young women standing next to him, her now wet hair was dripping on the floor, and her shoes filled with water were making footprints on their expensive imported rug.

"Elizabeth!" she screamed in pure delight before rushing over to her cousin and welcoming her in a tight embrace, ignoring the fact she was soaking wet.

"Charlie" she responded using her cousins nickname.

"It's so good to see you again how have you been??" Charlotte inquired.

"Very well, how about you?" she replied her polite manners taking over once again. "Well as you can see I married James" she told her, and walked up to her husband who was now blushing and carrying Elizabeth's bags. "He is such a wonderful and caring husband and a great minister" she continued. Elizabeth nodded, she could see that they had the kind of marriage her and Will might have once had, and once jealous in a long shot.

"I'm sorry to just appear here suddenly, but I am in desperate need of a place to stay" Elizabeth asked as nicely as she could not knowing what response she would receive. "Of course you can stay, we'd love you to" her cousin exclaimed getting excited, there was so much catching up to do she could hardly contain herself. It had been a long time she had seen her cousin so she had spent most of her time with ladies of all age, many of them she had little in common with.

"Mary" James called, a short maid wearing an elegant white apron firmly tied around her waist came running in. Her brown hair neatly tied up and her reds rosy from all of her house hold duties she had just performed. "Yes sir?" the young maid answered. "Ms. Elizabeth's bags need to be placed in the guest bedroom as she will be staying with us for sometime" James told the young maid. The maid nodded and a gave a small curtsey before rushing up the stairs with the bags.

Mary took the bags and began dragging them toward the guest bedroom, which was the third room on the left of the hallway. Upon reaching the room she unlocked it with one hand while the bags lay on the floor next to her. The door opened to a pristine room with a large king size bed decorate with various pillows placed in the center of the room, a medium size oak desk overlooking the sea, in the corner of the room was a chestnut drawer and table. Mary carefully placed the bags on the floor to the left of the bed and proceeded to walk back to the door. Something made her stop suddenly.

She paused and walked back toward the large window over looking the sea, the rain was still falling and the wind was getting stronger. The breeze swayed the palm trees outside the mansion causing the rain that had fallen on it to tip into the cobble paved drive way. Her gaze then fell onto the sea, large waves had begun picking up and no one stood at the usually bustling port. A few ships remained in the harbor moving back and forth to the cruel unforgiving waves. Then she saw it, the ship that had haunted her, her entire life in her dreams, thoughts, and nightmares. It was a huge black pirate ship with large black sails flapping rapidly in the fierce storm. She gasped and quickly ran from the dark room and into the light and warmth of the house.


	3. The Return of Corsets

Take to Land 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! You guys are great keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC I own this storyline however and any new characters I make up.

Now on with the story.

Chapter three

Elizabeth now sat at on a comfortable sofa in the center of a large room, her cousin sat opposite her on another elegantly decorated sofa her husband next to her. Elizabeth looked around admiring the beauty of her cousins home, it reminded her of her home in Port Royal which brought memories back to her.

Her cousin watched her curiously her eyes falling on the clothes Elizabeth wore. They were male clothes, a white dirty shirt, brown pair of breeches and a jacket, they were fairly soaked and damp. She couldn't help but notice the look of worry and sadness on her face.

"Elizabeth so tell me how have you been?" she asked breaking the peaceful silence.

Elizabeth turned away from the large window wit curtains tied neatly back at the side and looked at her cousin. She was unsure of how much to tell her, she knew if she knew she was married and with child her father would be contacted immediately. Then she would be dragged back to Port Royal and may never see Jack again, and that was something she knew she couldn't let happen.

"Fine, how about yourself?"

"Great, life has been lovely and James well what can I say?" she told her cousin blushing slightly.

"How about you? Did you finally meet the man of your dreams" Charlotte inquired glancing down at Elizabeth's bare finger.

Elizabeth had taken the liberty to removing her ring and placing it carefully on a silver necklace Jack had given her before she had left the pearl. The rings cool surface pressing against her bare skin her layers of clothes covering it.

"No, in fact I haven't there seem to be no good men left" she lied.

An idea clicked in Charlotte heads, she quickly leaped up and walked over to Elizabeth. She grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"James please excuse us, I wish to take my cousin around the house"

She smiled at her wonderful husband who had given her everything and more. He nodded without a moment of hesitation and rose from his seat. He bowed to the two ladies before him and made his way to his study to attend to his unfinished work.

Charlotte then proceeded to pull Elizabeth toward the stairs. Once they both stood at the bottom of the stairs she quickly ran up the stairs clutching the hem of her dress. Elizabeth ran after unsure of her cousins eager ness, she ran up effortlessly in her pants.

Charlotte walked down the hallway passed various portraits on the wall and took a right at of the winding hallways. In front of her was a pair of double doors leading to the main bedroom of the house. Charlie grasped the brass handle before pushing it open and allowing her self and Elizabeth inside, closing the door firmly behind her.

Charlie dove into the large closet in the corner of the room, while Elizabeth walked straight toward the fairly wide window. She stared out to sea watching as the rain shook the trees and the ships came in and out of the dock. She sighed noticing that her husbands ship was no longer there and probably hundreds of miles away.

She then turned her attention back to Charlie who hand 5 large corsets draped over her arm. Charlie carefully placed the corsets on the beds as not to crease them.

"Which one do you like the most?" Charlie asked her.

"Uhm well this one is nice"

Elizabeth responded dreading getting back into a corset. She hadn't worn one is years and was quite comfortable in her pirate clothes even if they were soaking wet.

Her cousin's eyes lit up and she took the other unwanted dresses and placed the neatly back in the closet where she found them.

"I'll get the maid to come and help you change"

"Ok" she responded blankly.

Charlie nodded and walked back out of the large doors leaving her cousin alone in the large room with her thoughts.


	4. The Corset and the Letter

Take to Land 

Sorry I took so long, I have been very busy with my other stories and tons of other things I have had to do. I finally found some spare time to write so here I am.

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything

Chapter Four 

Elizabeth Swann stood rather uncomfortably behind a large fold out, the corset she was wearing was currently being pulled as tight as possible to ensure that breathing was out of the question. A rather young maid who looked to be around 23 who went by the name of Mary was pulling the ropes of the corset as directed by Charlotte.

"Is….gasp…..it….gasp….tight enough….gasp…yet?" Elizabeth asked with great difficulty.

Charlotte examined it closely however there was only one true way to determine that answer.

"Elizabeth, tell me are you married or engaged yet?" Charlotte asked once more.

The tighter the dress the more appealing to suitors and she knew full well Elizabeth was not married or engaged so Elizabeth was basically answering her own question.

It wasn't like Charlotte was trying to be mean to Elizabeth she just enjoyed playing with her cousin but she was doing it with a good intention.

"No" she lied.

Thinking back to the lie she had told them earlier.

"Tighter Mary" she told the maid instantly.

"What!" she exclaimed but before she could protest any further Mary pulled on the ropes harder making Elizabeth's breaths become shallower.

Mary then proceeded to tie the ropes firmly so that there was no way that Elizabeth could loosen or even think of taking off the corset without some sort of assistance.

"Done" Mary announced proudly stepping out from behind the fold out.

"Get the dress she picked out from the bed" Charlotte instructed.

Mary quickly ran off towards the bed, she had only been working for the family for a few days and was very eager to set a good impression; however she was uncertain on whether or not they were actually noticing.

Mary produced a rather beautiful cream colored dress, it was slightly low cut and has rather elegant embroidery yet it was simple and that was how Elizabeth wanted it.

Charlotte looked at it closely with a smile before looking at Elizabeth.

"This will look wonderful on you" she told her cousin.

Elizabeth gave a faint grin.

After one hour of hair pulling, dress adjusting, and make up applying Charlotte has deemed Elizabeth acceptable once more.

Elizabeth had arrived on a very special night, tonight would be the King's ball which would mean plenty of eligible suitors who would be very eager to meet Elizabeth and ask for her hand in marriage.

However there were many hours before the ball started at ten which would allow the pair some time to catch and get reacquainted with one another. After all it had been over 10 years since they had seen each other last.

Mary left the room at last eager to go and have some late night dinner, she was sweating and was rather exhausted from trying to fix and make Elizabeth more presentable by Charlotte's standards. Which might I add was very difficult

considering Charlotte's rather high upbringing.

Elizabeth collapsed on the bed she was beginning to regret asking Jack to drop her off in England, she was starting to think that her father would have been better to live with. She was still wondering how Charlotte and James would take knowing that she was married let alone to a pirate, and the fact she was currently pregnant with his child.

Though she couldn't help but wonder why on earth Charlotte had asked her twice about her current marriage status even though it was clear there was no longer a ring on her finger signifying her engagement or marriage to any man.

The time for questions would be later she finally decided sitting up, now she would have some quality time to spend with her cousin, and that was all that would matter for the time being.

James sat in his office directly below the bedroom which currently occupied Elizabeth and his wife Charlotte. He sat comfortably in a large chair his mahogany desk was placed in front of him, a blank sheet of parchment and a ready quill lay on the table at his dispense.

He knew upon the arrival of his wife's cousin that he would have to inform her father of her visit. Considering the fact that he believed that his daughter had been kidnapped by pirates and was probably dead by now.

However from James's point of view Elizabeth seemed to be in perfect help though her spontaneous arrival and the clothes that adorned her body would explain her being kidnapped by pirates.

There was one thing that didn't make sense that he couldn't quite put his finger on was the fact she not only carrying a large amount of clothes, considering she was kidnapped how on earth could she had obtained them.

There had to be more to the story than she was letting on, though he would worry around that later he decided picking up the quill ready to write. Now he would have to write a letter explaining about her sudden arrival to not only her father but also to the many people attending the ball tonight.

The quill began to scratch against the parchment furiously as he wrote the words were coming to him out of thin air. He paused a moment to read what he had currently written, he froze over the last sentence.

_April 19th 1724 _

_Dear Governor Swann,_

_It is to my greatest pleasure to announce that something or shall I say someone unexpected arrived on my door step merely a few hours ago. Your daughter, yes I know you may find it hard to believe however I assure you it was her, dressed in rags but still completely unharmed. She is currently taking up residence in my home with my wife, your niece Charlotte. For how long I do not know. Though feel free to come and visit her because I am sure a visit from you would bring her much delight. Tonight we shall attend the King's ball where hopefully she will rest her eyes on a suitable young man. Elizabeth is welcome to stay with us as long as she feels necessary or wants to. However I am a little frightened to say the least about her current condition though earlier I did mention I believed she was in perfect condition I too know what it is like to live on a pirate ship _

He quickly withdrew his quill, he grabbed the letter and tore it into many pieces before once again writing the letter.

Few knew of the time he spent being a pirate, and thankfully he wasn't branded. Who knew what might happen if word ever got out that he had spent time running away from the law and on a pirate ship. He had spent the years keeping his past behind him and out of the eyes of the public and that was the way he hoped it was going to stay.

After twenty minutes he had finally finished the perfect letter and was in the process of reading it to himself. It read:

_April 19th 1724 _

_Dear Governor Swann,_

_It is to my greatest pleasure to announce that something or shall I say someone unexpected arrived on my door step merely a few hours ago. Your daughter, yes I know you may find it hard to believe however I assure you it was her, dressed in rags but still completely unharmed. She is currently taking up residence in my home with my wife, your niece Charlotte. For how long I do not know. Though feel free to come and visit her because I am sure a visit from you would bring her much delight. Tonight we shall attend the King's ball where hopefully she will rest her eyes on a suitable young man. Elizabeth is welcome to stay with us as long as she feels necessary or wants to. I hope I shall meet with you once again in England so you can be reunited with your daughter once more. _

_Yours truly,_

_James Markson. _

Pleased with the letter he placed the letter in an enveloped and proceed to add his seal to the back of the letter. He would send it soon but for now it was time to go and get ready for the ball tonight. Who knew what surprises the evening would bring him and he wanted to make sure he was ready for anything that came his way.


	5. A Carriage Ride

Take to Land 

**Disclaimer** – Disney owns it all, I only wish I did.

**Reviews – **Thanks for the five reviews for the last chapter they were fantastic, keep them coming.

A/n : Sorry I took so long updating I have been swamped, I just figured out the ending for this fanfiction and I am finally happy with it. So expect sooner updates as long as I am not again swamped with school work and stuff like that. Well enough of my rambling, enjoy the story!

Chapter Five

It was the pitch of the night, the moon was full and bright, and clouds could be seen in the sky indicating rain in the near future. However no one in the beautiful high class horse driven carriage seem to notice, as the two females were deeply engrossed in a conversation. While the young man sitting the carriage was staring out of the window, watching the waves as they crashed along the shoreline of the beach. Taking in the beautiful scenery as he thought back to the times when he once was ruled by the seas with nothing more than his hat on his head and a ship beneath his feet. Life was good, nothing to care about nothing to worry about, the only thing that really matter was enjoying the freedom that the sea provided and ensuring that it never disappeared.

As the carriage pulled into the driveway of a truly breathtaking mansion, Elizabeth turned away from her cousin for a short moment to admire the magnificent building hosting tonight's ball. The carriage stopped outside the large white oak doors a few steps sat in front of it, adding to the beauty of the house. A butler stood at the door to the carriage preparing to open it, but before he got a chance the carriage door opened and Elizabeth climbed out. Completely forgetting what the high class life offered, however she didn't seem to notice as she was too busy waiting for her cousin to join her with her husband.

"Charlie who that I know is going to be attending?" Elizabeth asked a little nervous at returning to society so soon after just leaving a pirate ship.

"I'm not really sure" she replied truthfully.

"Oh"

"Ladies shall we?" James asked politely as he waited for Charlie and Elizabeth to finish their brief conversation before interrupting.

"Alright then" Charlie agreed as James took her arm and led her up to the large white oak doors, Elizabeth following closely her eyes on the perfect couple in front of her.

The three of them stopped in front of the door as they waited for the butler to open the door and introduce them to the guests already present at the ball.

As the door opened Elizabeth found herself holding her breath and ringing her hands, why? She did not know. Oh how she wished Jack was there with her, to help her face all those people and their questioning eyes. However he wasn't he was very far away from England, getting things ready for her return and until she gave birth to their child he could not return to England and retrieve her.

She sighed as the doors opened and the light from the room left and she suddenly realized that Charlie and James had already entered and she was standing there alone, frozen still. She quickly smoothed out her ruffled dress and picked up the hem rushing into the mansion, not sure what to expect. As she entered the room she was beginning to wish she had stayed outside as the room went silent and everyone turned towards her.

Sorry that was so incredibly short, I have to update another story of mine. Next chapter coming soon, don't forget to review and leave feedback.


	6. With their Piercing Eyes

Take to Land

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC I only own this story line

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't expect to get any so soon and that many for such a short chapter. Here is the next chapter just like I promised, keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 6

As she entered the room she felt all eyes upon her, the silence of the room gave her an uneasy feel as the highest members of society looked at her with the utmost disgust. To them she was nothing more than a tramp, which happened to have a rather wealthy father. Most of the guests secretly envied her, as she dared to do what they would only dream of in their wildest dreams. She had broken free of the chains that tied her to the lifestyle that many would kill for. If only those people knew better they would not kill for a life, many would die just to escape.

Dressed in a beautiful cream colored dress that flared at the bottom and had a low cut, she continued to walk forward her eyes trained dead ahead as she looked around for her cousin. She walked with such stride her head held up high as if she didn't care what they thought as she projected pure confidence.

"Elizabeth!" a voice rung out loud and clear, breaking the tension filling the room.

She paused at the voice and turn to the direction of the owner a warm smile passed on her chapped lips.

"Father" she breathed as she rushed forward and embraced him with a tight hug. The crowd spilt putting a large distance either side of where she stood, as if she carried a contagious disease.

"Oh my dear, it has been so long how are you?" he asked light and bubbly while silently thanking who ever had brought his daughter to him.

"Fine, in fact never been better" she replied her voice faltering for a brief moment as she thought of the child that was slowly growing inside her.

"Elizabeth what's the matter?"

"Oh its nothing, I just miss the sea" she told half the truth

"Never mind the sea, you're back and that's all that matters" he exclaimed

"I guess"

"Now come we have much to discuss" he quickly replied ushering her off into another room in the large mansion.

The moment Elizabeth and the Governor had disappeared the guests all broke into their gossiping, the music continued to play on but no one bothered to dance. The only two people not talking about Elizabeth's return was Charlie and James, who were sensing something was not quite right with Elizabeth, however they couldn't quite place it.

"What a foolish father she has, she is nothing more than a waste of time" a fairly large woman wearing a green dress entirely too small for her whispered to a group of woman.

"I agree, all that gallivanting with those disgusting pirates and he welcomes her with open arms"

"I bet she wears the pirate brand" someone exclaimed a bit too loud.

The room fell deadly silent once more, everyone turned to the person who had just spoken that.

"Well she has spent time with pirates no doubt she has been branded one too" a rather small round woman tried to explain.

"Indeed" a cold voice replied.

The guests turned to the large oak white door, each one simultaneously fell silent as Lord Cutler Beckett strode into the room, two soldiers on each side of him.


	7. The right leverage

Take to Land

A/n: Wow 5 reviews in one day thanks for that, that really made my day. I had a lot of time to write today seeing as I am sick so here is the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming. I tried to make this chapter longer without giving away the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Chapter 7

As Lord Cutler Beckett strode into the room, the evil glint in his eye did not go unnoticed by the guests attending the party. The small round woman who had declared that no doubt Elizabeth wore the pirate brand quickly disappeared into a large group of people. Beckett now stood in the center of the room, his eyes scanning for Elizabeth seeing has he had arrived shortly after she and her father had disappeared from the main party.

"Where is she!" he demanded his voice echoing in the silent room.

No one dared speak up, and bring attention to them selves the guns that the soldiers held were looking quite menacing. Beckett looked around the crowd for a person in particular; he was going to find Elizabeth and to do so all he needed was the proper leverage. His gaze finally fell upon a nervous looking Charlie and James who stood in the corner next to the refreshment table.

"You" he exclaimed crooking a solemn finger at Charlie. The guests turned to her their eyes looking at her with pity as she was chosen from the crowd.

"Bring her"

The soldiers rushed forward to where Charlie stood permanently frozen on spot from the shock that passed through her. James dared not to try and intercept the soldiers from taking his wife, as he knew that would do him or Charlie no good. They were after all not after Charlie or James.

Charlie was dragged towards Beckett until she stood a few mere inches away from him. It took all her power not to try and run, but his gaze was freezing her on spot as his eyes scanned her with curiosity.

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked her, his voice dripping with venom.

"I….II don't know" she lied looking down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Don't lie to me, where is she!" he tried once more catching her bluff almost instantly.

Charlie tried to speak but no words would come to her, she couldn't betray Elizabeth like that. All she could do was hope, hope that Elizabeth could escape before he found her and that no harm would come to her self while trying to protect her cousin.

Beckett drew his sword and placed it at her neck deep enough to draw a few droplets of blood. He smiled as they rolled down her neck and softly landed on her dress, staining it blood red.

"Don't make me kill you"

"I don't know where she is honestly" she continued to lie, slightly raising her voice.

"It would be such a shame for someone like you to die for such a stupid reason, like protecting your disgraceful cousin" he said his gaze dropping down for a fleeting second, and then quickly rising to meet her eyes with his piecing stare.

"You have one last chance Charlotte before I kill you" he told her.

She didn't dare move or speak, was her cousin worth this, yes she was and she was prepared to die for her cousin and she knew Elizabeth would do the same. Her eyes glazed over a the sudden thought of never seeing her husband again but she quickly covered it, not wanting to show weakness.

He continued to wait patiently silently watching for her to crack at his threat, it wasn't working. It was time to go in for the kill.

"Well then you leave me no choice"

She bowed her head slowly closed her eyes a few tears slowly escaping and rolling down her cheek. He pulled the sword back getting ready to stab her through the heart. Just as he lunged a voice rung out clearly, the crowd once again splitting,

"LEAVE HER ALONE, ITS ME YOU WANT AND ITS ME YOUR GUNNA GET"


	8. Said crimes being

Take to Land

A/n: Thank you all so much, I got 10 reviews for the last 2 chapters I posted in a day. Oh and a lot of new people adding this story to this favorites and alerts thank you all so much. Here is the next chapter, just like I promised. This is dedicated to my friend Stephanie, who is 14 today, happy birthday! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of POTC

Chapter Eight

Beckett smiled at the sight of Elizabeth, and it took all his might not to tell the guards to seize her on the spot. He released Charlotte from his grip, not bothering to watch as she crumpled onto the ground the tears finally escaping. Elizabeth stepped forward, she dared not glance at her cousin, as she knew the pain that would cause her could make her do something she would regret later.

"Well, Well Elizabeth so glad that you could join us" he said with a smirk.

"Can't say the same for you _Cutler_"

His smirk faltered for a brief second but he quickly recovered, however not quickly enough for her not to miss it.

The silence in the room was becoming deadly, and the tension was enough to cause someone to suffocate.

James quickly seized the moment to rush forward towards Charlotte, while Beckett was currently occupied with Elizabeth. He knew that Beckett would use Charlie to get to Elizabeth, but there was no way on earth he was about to let him do that.

"So Elizabeth, for what do we have the pleasure of your presence?"

She knew it was none of Beckett's business to ask such a question, but she also knew that if she didn't respond he would begin to suspect something.

"I came to visit my cousin and…" she started almost about to include her father, when she quickly remembered that she was supposed to be completely unaware of the fact he was in England at the time.

"And..?" he asked innocently a deadly smile gracing his cold lips.

"And her husband" she quickly replied.

Beckett didn't reply immediately which worried her, so many thoughts were racing in her mind it was beginning to make her dizzy. Or was it the fact she was pregnant? She didn't know.

Beckett began to slowly pace a short distance his eyes on the ground as if they would give him what was necessary to achieve what he wanted most. A chance to see Elizabeth Swann dangle from the noose as a punishment for her crimes, but still she was a beautiful woman and he was still an eligible bachelor. She would make a fine wife, her father had a lot of power and influence, the only minor set back really would be the fact that she was possibly branded….only one way to find out for sure.

He stopped pacing suddenly which caused Elizabeth to blink rapidly, as she had lost her self while watching Beckett's feet pace up and down.

"So tell me_ Elizabeth_ what you did during your stay on that god forsaken pirate ship"

He asked freely which caused her to frown; she knew he was up to something. The only problem was she didn't know what on earth he was getting to.

"I sailed with Captain Sparrow and the crew" she told him making her answer as short as possible.

"Ahh Jack Sparrow, so tell me how is he?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow and he's fine" she snapped her voice cold.

Governor Swann immerged from the room he had spent with Elizabeth, a smile gracing his lips at the idea of his daughter being back and finally safe. That was until he saw what was going on outside the lavish room.

"Where is Mr. Turner in this whole equation?" he asked smugly.

"He went to find his father"

"His father?" he asked confused, he was under the impression that Will was an orphaned who had his parents killed at a very young age.

"His father" she repeated not caring to explain any further.

"Bring her here" Beckett ordered the two soldiers who silently stood to the side watching.

Elizabeth froze her eyes scanning her surroundings, she had no possible escape route the horde of guests were blocking every exit in the house. Elizabeth dared sneak a quick glance at her father; she was shocked to find him staring back at her his eyes sad at the fact that once again he had not been able to protect her.

Elizabeth gave her father a weak smile as the guards grabbed her by her arms and dragged her over to where a waiting Beckett stood. She didn't even bother to protest or attempt to get free, after all where would that get her….shot? killed?

As the guards stood either side of her, Beckett got so close to Elizabeth she could feel his warm breath on her face, and it was beginning to make her feel uneasy.

"Fetch the irons"

Elizabeth glanced at the floor beneath her, she knew why she was being arrested but she didn't know for what crimes.

"What!" Governor Swann called out. "Why on earth does Elizabeth need to be put in irons she has commited no crimes" he continued.

"My my governor you really are clueless, this woman has threatened me, sailed under a pirate flag, killed officers and the most treatorous of crimes……" Beckett started a deadly smirk on his face.

Elizabeth glanced up.

"Marrying a pirate" he finished.


	9. Wandering Fingers

Take to Land

A/n: Wow imagine my surprise when I woke up and checked my reviews to find 8 reviews waiting for me. Then over the course of the day to get even more for that single chapter. Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews, so glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter like I promised. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth froze at the words that passed his cold lips, she could feel all eyes upon her at this statement. She dared not turn around and face her father, the very man who had raised her single handedly from when her mother sadly died. Elizabeth made a quick decision, not tearing her eyes from Beckett. She would not let Beckett win this she would not force her father to face the humiliation that would soon follow.

"I did not you are mistaken" she lied her voice cold with contempt.

"My my I was expecting more from you" he replied his voice smug. "Perhaps a bullet to my heart, a couple of threats even a gun to my head"

"Well it seems that you are once again mistaken"

"I am never mistaken Elizabeth my dear you will soon find that out"

She cringed slightly at the word dear, for he gave it a whole new meaning. One she didn't want to be part of, it gave her the feeling he was up to something. She didn't bother to reply, after all what more could she say?

"Well then if you insist that you are not married" he continued pacing slightly.

"I guess there is nothing stopping you for becoming Lady Beckett, now is there?" He finished.

She tore her eyes from the ground, which they had once again found themselves staring at. She glared at him, sending dozens of daggers at him. She gave a furious tug at her chains, only to be restraint by the guards.

Beckett walked forward so that he was mere inches away from her face. He stood silently admiring her beauty, did he dare to touch her? To crease her cheek? To steal a kiss and later make her his own? To raise his children while he is away, to be there when he returns with nothing more than love in her eyes? Never

Elizabeth Swann was not that kind of woman, she was kill him the second he dare lay a hand upon her fair skin. However…considering her current circumstance, it was worth a shot.

Reaching up he gently touched her cheek, waiting silently for the reaction she would most likely give him. Her flame would once again ignite and he would burn from her mere touch.

She didn't disappoint.

She watched silently seeing his green eyes go soft from the mere contact he had on her. Just looking at him, a man deprived of love. Never did anyone give him a thought, never did they care for him. He was a man no one cared for, no one loved. She would give him a moment, to know what it feels to have a woman there in front of him not biting down his throat.

Then he hit a nerve.

His hand went down wards, resting on her bare shoulder. It was this intimate contact that worried her, it was the fact that the object she held most dear was mere inches away for his greedy fingers. She knew what he would do if he found the ring, tearing it from her would just be like tearing Jack away from her. No one would stop him if he found it, there was the proof, a ring with a single black pearl in it. Who else but Jack would give her that ring? Wasn't that a sign of the love they shared? No, but it was a sign they were married that she was taken. That she had lied and indeed married a pirate.

He watched her with curiosity as her eyes seemed to follow his wandering hands, occasionally darting to a single chain that hung around her neck. No doubt holding something she cared about. But what? That was the only question on his mind.

Governor Swann watched as his daughter was handled by the very man who had threatened him and his daughter. As she let his fingers feel around her bare skin, as all she did was watch. No words could come to him, he released the breath he was unaware he was holding. All he could do was watch, watch as he daughter was once again slipping away from him turning into a woman.

That's when he struck. He grabbed the chain that hung from her neck and pulled it with such force that the clasp instantly broke and the necklace began to fall.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with horror, she reached up and grabbed the single object hanging on her ring and held it tightly in the palm of her hand. She looked up at Beckett his hungry eyes looked at her with a look of pure lust. The chains had informed him that she had taken something before he noticed.

"So tell me Elizabeth, what do you have in your pretty little palm?"

She needed to buy time, she had to hide her ring. However the only safe place seemed like her finger, the place where the object belonged.

"Tell me" he demanded once more the anger rising in his voice.

She smiled her honey brown eyes warm with laughter as they watched him get more and more angry with each passing second.

"Fine then if you wont tell me, I guess I shall have to change your mind" he started.

"Well good luck, my mind is not very easy changed" she told him her voice confident.

"Perhaps you will like to reconsider, bring her in" he ordered the two guards.

The guards looked up suddenly, snapping back into this world from where ever they had allowed their minds to wander. Without wasting another second the guards quickly disappeared into one of the many hallways.

Elizabeth looked from Beckett to where the guards had disappeared. Had Beckett not entered from the main door? How did he get the "prisoner" into the house without anyone noticing? Most importantly who on earth could it be?

That was when she heard a very familiar female voice coming from the hallway. What confused her the most was the fact that this person was not one likely to be caught, especially by the likes of Beckett. Did she come willingly? If so, then why?


	10. Question to my wonderful readers

Take to Land

Hey Everyone,

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. Well as you all know I left the story hanging with about a million possibilities of who that mystery female is. Before I start writing the next chapter I have one very important question to ask all of my readers.

Do you want this story to have any new characters other than the following or should it just stay with the current characters?

Your answer wont change who the person is but it could determine something later on. As I know many people do not like it when stories have about 20 new characters as the old ones become excluded or the story gets too confusing. Seeing as I write this story for you readers and I decide this entire story line I want to allow my readers to have a say. So all you have to do is submit a review or message me with a simple yes or no answer.

Thanks,

CaptainGabz


	11. Unexpected Hostage

Take to Land

A/n: Okay thanks for all the reviews and replies to my question. I have an idea who this character shall be and I will give them a bit of back history with the main characters. It's great to hear from my readers every now and again just to let me know what they think of the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Oh and I will try and add a bit of Will and Jack in it, I think I can give them a pretty good story line. Oh and no one who guessed, guessed the correct mystery guest. Oh and thanks goes to dextriin who told me how to upload this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Chapter Ten

As the voices became louder, Elizabeth was becoming more and more anxious. Something was definitely wrong, why on earth would this person of all people be here in Port Royal. To anyone else it would seem that she had been taken capture, unwillingly. However they would be very wrong indeed. For this person had left their home and come to the town of Port Royal for one reason and one reason only. To protect the life of the unborn child of the Sparrow and the Swann.

Elizabeth took her honey brown eyes off of the hallway for a fleeting moment to cast a nervous gaze at her father. She could see the pain in his eyes the moment she looked at him, it was impossible not to notice.

She had lied to him, of all people her father. Now here is was finding out about his daughter's marriage, from the very man who had kidnapped and threatened him to try and gain his position. Her marriage was meant to be one of the happiest days of his life, one of the most important and now he would never get a chance to live it.

Elizabeth gave her father a sad look, begging for his forgiveness with her eyes. She knew he would forgive her easily, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to earn it, she had hurt him and she wasn't just going to be handed forgiveness.

Taking her gaze back to the hallway she turned just in time to see none other than Tia Dalma standing in all her glory. Even if you couldn't see her, you could feel her presence in the room, she sent of a powerful vibe, one which used to scare Elizabeth. Now, she felt oddly comforted by it, maybe it was the fact she believed that with Tia here no one could hurt her. As she would protect both her and her unborn child, she after all had saved their lives numerous times, why would she stop now?

"Tia Dalma" Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, all of her emotions laid bare in those two words.

"Elizabeth, my child how you been?" she asked giving a crooked black tooth smile.

"It's hard to say" she replied truthfully.

Tia gave a small nod in understanding before she turned back to Beckett looking at him with curiosity. She could see right though him, she knew what he was thinking, what he thrived on and such. He was an open book to her and she intended to use this knowledge to her full advantage.

Beckett looked back and forth between Tia Dalma, their friendship worried him. Was it possible that this voodoo woman had come so easily with him and his men for another reason? Was that why she didn't put up much of a struggle? So many questions began to run through his mind it was making him slightly nauseous. He had to stop this now. Snapping back into the world, and trying his best to clear his mind he turned back to Elizabeth.

"Where is he!" he snapped at her.

His sudden cold voice caused her to turn around and look at him with a blank expression. She had been so wrapped up in talking to Tia Dalma she had almost completely forgotten that Tia and herself were under the capture of Lord Cutler Beckett.

"Where's who?" she asked rather stupidly.

"Don't play mind games with me" he stormed up to her, each stride he took making a clear sound.

"Where is your husband?"

"I'm sorry but you are still clearly mistaken, I have no husband" she replied quickly failing to miss his angry face.

She didn't have time to defend herself before he lashed out, slapping her hard across her left cheek. Leaving a bright red hand print that would no doubt remain for quite sometime. She froze, no longer facing him. The anger burning inside her stopped the tears that would have fallen in a different circumstance. No she was not about to take this from him out of all people.

"Elizabeth" a voice called out from the audience. She knew that voice anywhere. It was a voice filled with pain and sorrow, sorrow at the fact that he had just endured the sight of his only child been back handed.

The tears did however fall down the cheek of one audience member who had been watching closely by her husband's side. The tears rolled down her already red cheeks as she watched in horror as her cousin was abused.

James turned to his wife, his eyes also glazed over at the sight of his wife and her cousin. Yet he knew he couldn't allow the tears that threatened to spill flow loosely down his cheek, he was after all a high member of society and showing weakness to jeopardize his family's financial status. The only thing he could do was take her sweaty palm in his own and give her a tight squeeze as he pulled her closely as an act of love.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU BLOODY BASTARD" Elizabeth screamed cursing at the man before her.

She attempted to lunge for his throat, knowing it would useless she didn't seem to care. She was too angry to stop herself. As she lunged for him, she was stopped by one of the guards who she failed to notice appeared next to her standing armed and ready, waiting patiently for Beckett's command. The soldier's grip on her arm was painful, his nails dug deeply into her bare shoulder blade leaving red grooves. As she struggled Beckett watched her his expression slightly calmer but still deadly silent.

The soldiers grip was becoming more and more looser as Elizabeth continued to struggle free. Due to the fact Beckett had given him strict orders not to harm her until he gave him permission, all the under paid soldier could do was grip her soldiers and try his best to restrain her.

Seeing this Beckett drew his cutlass which currently rested by his side, slightly hidden by his long blue and gold overcoat, finely trimmed and tailored to his size. She stopped cold in her tracks and stopped moving the moment his cold blade rested on her shoulder. The side poking dangerously into her swan like neck, ready to pierce her fair skin with the flick of a wrist.


	12. As pale as a sheet

Take to Land

A/n: Glad you all liked it, thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter just like i promised. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Chapter Twelve : As pale as a sheet

Her honey brown eyes glanced down at the blade which currently rested on her shoulder blade. She knew by showing that the blade worried her would show how afraid she really was for her life, so she looked back up at Beckett her breathing now calm and regulated.

"So you have finally calmed down" he asked rhetorically with a smirk on his cold lips.

She didn't answer, instead she just stole a quick glance to her cousin who she knew would probably been in tears. As she turned to Charlie, only moving her face so that the blade would not dig into her skin. She could see the tear tracks which stained her cheeks due to the large amount of tears that had fallen.

"Beckett let everyone go" she told him firmly.

"I don't think so, if i was to do that what hostages would I have for you to stay"

"I won't leave" she lied convincingly.

He smiled at this, he could see right through her lie.

"Pirates don't tell the truth"

"Well I'm not a pirate am I"

"Oh but you are, aren't you?"

Her heart beat quickened as she thought of the brand located on the mid of her torso. The brand she had taken willingly, a brand she had taken to save Jack. One she would given the chance refuse to have rid of, even if it was humanly possible. She was proud of that brand, even thought it horrified Jack she felt as though she had finally proven her self and earned the right to have the same brand as the most legendary pirates.

"Do you or do you not wear the pirate brand"

Her jaw clenched as she battle with her self resisting the urge to pull out a gun and shoot him on the spot or to even declare that she was officially a pirate. No it would be best for everyone if she kept her mouth quiet.

"Tell me" he demanded once again losing his temper. Noticeably he pushed the blade closer to her skin, the sharpness instantly drawing blood. She flinched ever so slightly but remained composure. He with drew his blade making her believe that she had won. How mistaken she was.

Tia closed her eyes she knew what was going to happen next, a faint smile appeared on her black lips one which no one seemed to notice. As far as they were concerned she was a crazy woman who enjoyed collecting strange objects and placing them in jars. She was no threat to them in their eyes, probably because they did not know the great amount of power that she possessed. She probably had more power that Davy Jones, after all the power was given to him by Calypso as punishment for carving out his heart when she loved him so dear. Tia was born with the power of sight, the power of magic and over the years she had learned to use her talents to her full advantages to help others. Instead of Davy who used his powers to torture the pirates that sailed on what he deemed were his waters.

Suddenly Beckett brought the blade down with such speed Elizabeth didn't have time to register this before the blade collided with her head. The impact of the blade so powerful that her body crumpled to the ground almost instantly, a large gash appearing with blood flowing freely.

As she fell to the ground her body fell straight landing her on her back. This impact was dangerous for almost everyone but the fact that she was pregnant made her even more vulnerable and a fall like that could be deadly. If her unborn child didn't become a miscarriage than the baby was likely to face birth defects when born.

Her eyes fell shut instantly as her world started to spin the last thing she registered other than the severing pain was all of the doors and windows in the mansion flying open.

Beckett pulled back his sword examining the red blood which now stained her beautiful hand crafted gold encrusted sword.

Tia opened her eyes glancing towards the quickly before turning her view back to Beckett and giving him a black tooth smile.

Beckett glanced towards Tia just in time to see her give that knowing smile. It was not only creepy but puzzling, he knew she knew what he didn't know and he wanted to know what she knew but he knew she wouldn't tell him what she knew. So he was stumped.

A loud crash and bang caused him to drop his sword, the lightening, thunder and rain outside echoed in the room clearly. A large gust of wind entered from all the windows and the large white oak door was now opened widely along with the French doors leading to the garden.

Everyone ducked to the ground as if there was an open fire going on in the room, instead of just rain and strong windows.

The candles in the room were suddenly blown out from the chandelier the table candles were blown out and fell to the ground the room suddenly became as dark as a winter midnight. Panic filled the room and the Lord and Ladies currently crouching on the began to let out screams and and posing many threats to Lord Beckett as if he controlled the wind. Beckett ignored this instead his eyes filled with fear darted around the room darting from the windows to the doors and finally to the ceiling. He drew his gun clutching it protectively as his face became a deathly white, so white that compared to a blank sheet of paper there was no difference. It was hard to believe that only a few moment ago his face was red with anger. Finally he spoke quietly to himself. The two words that passed his lips filled with worry and anticipation.

"She's here"


	13. Self Lighting Candles

Take to Land

A/n: Time to answer all your questions about the cliffhanger, thanks again for all of the reviews you all leave me! You are all AWEsome. Enjoy!!

Chapter 13 : Self Lighting Candles

As the room was suddenly illuminated by the lightening from what appeared to be a storm outside, Lord Beckett clutched his gun protectively. The gun moved in the direction of his eyes as he scanned the room, looking for only one person. Everyone in the room was either currently hidden on the floor hiding for the storm which had found its way into the room or in the circumstance of the many maids and butlers; trying to close all the windows and doors that had flown open.

James had taken Charlie's hand in his and was currently making his way over to Governor Swann who was looking very pale from what he could see. James could only imagine what Governor Swann was probably going through, after all so much had happened to him just because Elizabeth wanted to pursue her dreams. Now Governor Swann respected this path she had chosen after all he knew how happy she was aboard a pirate ship and like any good father all he wanted was for her to be happy no matter what life she had chosen.

As the doors and windows suddenly slammed shut in unison, the maids quickly began the task of trying to illuminate the room. However by the time they reached the matches and made their way over to each of the individual candles, they were surprised to find they were already lit. Silently they all stood speechless looking at the candles their jaws dropped, they had never encountered anything like this in all their days. Witchcraft was the only possible answer, they each decided casting a glance at Tia. Although witchcraft was probably the most educated guess it was incorrect.

For this person Beckett knew was unlike anyone he had known previously, she was beautiful and deadly. She stood up for what she believed in, and refused to capitulate. She would fight for the end and would always hold a grudge for any wrong done to both her and her family. Beckett knew she was coming sooner rather than later, he had after all done the in thinkable. Something now looking back upon he was beginning to wish he had never done, however this mistake was irreversible. Well it could be repeated however he doubt it would ever be the same as it used to be.

Charlie opened her eyes for a few moments to see where she was going, she had closed them not so long ago as an attempt to stop the tears from flowing down her already red cheeks. As her eyes found themselves staring at the windows as they slammed shut. She found herself watching in amazement as one by one the candles burned with a single flame, one which seemed to come out of nowhere. Upon seeing this she squeezed James's sweaty palm which was currently in her own. He turned around for a brief moment as they arrived next to Governor Swann, he gave her a faint reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay. He hadn't noticed the candles were lit quite yet as his mind was currently on his wife who he loved dearly.

"What's the matter?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"The candles did you see they lit themselves and the windows and doors shut without any assistance?"

His mouth opened shocked at what she had just said. He didn't know what to make of this, he knew Charlie wasn't one to lie or make up something like that so it had no doubt had happened.

"No I didn't"

A look of worry was clearly visible on his face, one he didn't want to see.

"I don't know what could have happened" he told her truthfully causing her to give a weak nod in understanding. She after all couldn't have expected him to have been watching the candles, after all he had been so busy trying to find a way for them to reach her uncle so that he could try and makeeverything better. She gave him a quick smile telling him that she was feeling better. Upon seeing this he smiled back and gradually rose to his feet, taking her hand once more and helping her to her own feet.

As James and Charlie reached Governor Swann's side, James quickly began to see if he was okay.

"Governor, are you alright?" he asked with a quick bow.

"Oh what oh yes perfectly fine" he replied casting a worried glance at his daughter. "James please can you see if Elizabeth is okay, bring her here or something please" he begged him, his eyes filled with sorrow.

James gave a solemn nod before placing a soft kiss on Charlie's lips.

He broke away after a few blissful seconds and proceeded to sneak his way towards Elizabeth trying his best not to be noticed by Beckett or his two soldiers.

As he navigated through the large group of people, ducking underneath tables and behind people he made his way closer to where Elizabeth lay unconscious. He didn't glance back as he was too focused on the task at hand, he was determined to not allow anything to distract him.

As his rather uncomfortable black dress shoes awkwardly bent with each step he made, his toes hurt from being stepped on so forcefully but he shrugged it off knowing the pain would come back to haunt him the next morning.

As he reached Elizabeth's side he knelt down next to her he pulled her closer and moved his head to her chest quickly pressing his left ear on her chest. Pressing hard against her he heard the faint beating of her heart. He breathed a sigh of relief, before sitting up and pulling out a cloth. The amount of blood she was loosing worried him, if she continued to lose this amount of blood who knew what could happen to her. Just as he went to soak up some of the blood with a cloth the oak door opened once more shutting just as quickly as it opened. However one thing was different this time there was someone else in the room, someone who wanted revenge. Someone who wouldn't leave without it.


	14. A Victim of Love

Take to Land

A/n: Here is the new chapter! Keep the reviews coming. Oh and I don't think anyone else realized but my numbering is mixed up so technically this is chapter 13 but anyways we shall call it 14. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Chapter 14 – A Victim of Love

As she slipped into the room, her black hair tied in a high pony tail supported by a decent sized red piece of cloth. Her constantly changing eyes now a deep sea blue color scanned the room, she was looking for one person in particular. With her cat like movements she moved around the room without anyone realizing. Her presence was felt in the room by the many guests but it was simply shrugged off.

Drawing her long specially made blade, with an emerald green handle complete with a large ruby in the center and a family engraving she moved towards her victim. Or should I call him the attacker, after all he was the one who had wronged her not the other way around. She was just like any other person after revenge and would not rest until she had made him pay.

Pursing her full red lips she appeared behind him, catching him off guard just the guest began to realize the room was re lit. The guests all too busy with themselves did not bother to cast a fleeting glance at the man in the center who had no doubt crashed this party. Reaching out she grabbed him and pulled him towards her brimming chest, her long blade carefully poised directly beneath his neck. Her eyes now a deep brown gave a quick glance around the room looking for two people in particular. As she found one of them laying on the ground currently being tended to she scowled slightly knowing instantly that the man in front of her had no doubt caused her pain. As her eyes roamed from Elizabeth they fell upon Tia Dalma who still had a large grin on her face and was making use of the stunned guards and was snapping the chains that binded her hands in place.

Beckett was the first to speak, his voice filled with a mixture of fear and smug. His eyes looking straight ahead, occasionally glancing downwards to remind himself that he was under her control and that he would have to talk his way out of this.

"Hilary my dear what a pleasant surprise"

"Don't dear me you know perfectly well why I am here _Cutler_" her voice replied firmly with a hint of an accent.

A small gulp passed down Beckett's throat as he thought of what the beautiful woman behind him was capable of.

-------

Slipping out of the heavy chains that bound her wrists together, Tia Dalma slipped passed the guards making her way towards James and the still unconscious Elizabeth. From what she could see as she was walking towards them, it appeared that James was still have some trouble trying to awaken her.

As Tia appeared next to James she knelt down next to him, her right hand moving to Elizabeth's heart, her two middle fingers pressing softly into the center of her skin directly above her shallow beating heart.

As she slowly applied pressure pressing harder and harder with each passing second Elizabeth's heart begun to beat more rapidly her mouth opening as she gasped for breath. Her eyes began to flutter open as she sat up suddenly choking furiously.

"What happened?" Elizabeth managed to muster out.

"My Child now is not the time just watch everything shall be revealed soon enough"

Elizabeth gave a weak nod as she turned around not quite knowing what to expect behind her. As she turned around her eyes fell upon a woman who she could only describe as beautiful. Her long black hair was carefully tied in a long pony tail with a single strand falling down the side framing her perfectly shaped face. Her eyes were a lovely black color and elegantly shaped. Her lips a full red but the most appealing part of her were her eyes, there was something about them that captivated her even from a great distance.

-------

As the woman spun Beckett around the gun still pointing at his head however now he was facing her. As his eyes met hers he instantly found himself once again lost in her eyes and beauty in the same manner he had done so, so many years ago.

"Hilary I.."

"Don't Culter don't" she whispered her voice become softer as tears pricked in her captivating eyes.

"Hilary my dear I..I'm sorry"

He whispered as he looked at the woman he once and possibly still loved with all his heart however he knew after what he had done she was never going to throw herself at him. As he watched as her expression changed he knew he had said the wrong thing. Her eyes became red and narrowed her lips pursed as she took a step closer to him.

"YOUR NOT SORRY YOU LYING BASTARD YOU KILLED MY CHILD...OUR CHILD HOW COULD YOU AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!

She screamed so loudly the entire room fell silent, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees her hair became loose and fell from its prison surrounding her face. Elizabeth suddenly felt the urge to rush up and help her she would have if not for Tia holding her back. Beckett looked at her, his eyes softening a hurt expression pasted upon his usually cruel and heartless face. The words she had spoken had stung him but he couldn't deny it for what she had said was true and only one type of person would do something like that. A monster.


End file.
